Die Sucht nach Eifer
Oh sieh da, wie sie mit ihm redet. Wie sie ihm ihre großen Brüste entgegenstreckt. Wie sie ihn anlächelt, mit ihren ach so weißen Zähnen. Wie sie versucht ihn mit ihrer gekünstelten Intelligenz zu beeindrucken, ihre eingeübten Antworten von ihrem Band abspielt. Ihr Gesäusel, Gekicher. Wie sie ihn in ihren blauen Augen versinken lässt und ihn mit Komplimenten aller Art umgarnt. Wie ihre reine, klare Haut ihn anlacht, ihn einlädt aufTuchfühlung zu gehen. Wie sie ihre, mit rotem Lippenstift lackierten, Lippen spitzt und er seine auf Ihre legt. Ich spüre wie die Lava in mir aufglüht, nicht wissend ob es nun aus Trauer oder Wut geschieht. Und eine gefährliche Mischung aus diesen beiden entwickelt sich in meinen Adern zu einer unaufhaltsamen Bombe aus Hass. Deutlich spürend wie diese Bombe immer größer wird, immer mehr beladen wird, entferne ich mich von dem Fenster, welches das Spektakel wie in einem Fernseher abspielen lässt, als er gerade dabei ist ihren BH zu öffnen und sie leidenschaftlich küsst. Tränen voller Verachtung, Trauer und Enttäuschung füllen meine Augen und ich fühle wie sich meine langen Fingernägel immer weiter in die Haut meines Armes vergraben. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen um nicht laut aufzuschreien. So viele Gefühle auf einmal und kein Ventil um sie herauszulassen, nicht hier – nicht jetzt! Das Bild von ihr und ihm immer noch deutlich vor Augen, werfe ich Gegenstände durch den Raum. Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht mehr genau, was ich da eigentlich in meinen Händen halte. Tassen, Teller, Vasen, Gläser, Bilderrahmen, Weinflaschen, seine Kleidung, meine Kleidung.. Alles was durch meine Hände gleitet, landet Meter vor mir auch wieder auf dem Boden, meist kaputt aber es landet. Ich stehe vor den Scherben meines Lebens und weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Alles schmerzt. Jeder Gedanke an unsre Zeit, jeder Gedanke an ihn, jeder Gedanke daran was er und sie getan haben. Und ich werde die Bilder einfach nicht los, sie verfolgen mich. Er sitzt mir gegenüber, abends beim Abendessen. Vorhin fragte er was los sei, alles war so aufgeräumt, ja ich hatte alles wieder sauber gemacht, doch mein Kopf ist voller Chaos. Innerlich raufe ich mir die Haare und schreie, doch ich sitze stumm vor ihm, stochere in meinem Essen, klar ersichtlich, dass ich keinen Bissen herunterkriege, weil ich ihm sonst alles in seine lügnerische Fresse kotze. Am liebsten würde ich mit meinem Messer auf ihn losgehen. Es tut so weh. Eine leise Träne rollt meine Wange herab, auf den Tellerrand. Fragend schaut er mich an, lehnt sich nach vorne, greift mit seiner Hand unter mein Kinn, hebt es an und schaut mir direkt in die vor Tränen und Hass funkelnden Augen. „Was ist los?“, fragt er. Ich lasse meine Gabel von Mundhöhe auf den Teller fallen, es klirrt, ich beginne zu lachen und zu weinen, reiße ihm die Hand von meinem Gesicht, stehe auf und stütze mich mit beiden Händen am Tisch ab, um von oben auf ihn herabsehen zu können:„Was los ist, fragst du? Ist das dein scheiß Ernst?“, ich muss mich nicht zusammenreißen, um nicht zu schreien, dafür ist sowieso keine Kraft mehr geblieben, „Du gehst mir seit, wer weiß wie lange fremd und fragst mich allen ernstes was los ist?“ Meine Augen verengen sich und mein Lachen erweitert sich. Ich lache, ein lautes, gequältes Lachen. Seine Augen weiten sich und er starrt mich fassungslos an. „Ja, du fragst dich sicher, woher ich das weiß, mh?“, ich schaue ihm in seine hässlichen grünen Augen und war kurz davor ihm in sein Gesicht zu spucken, „Ich sage dir eines, einer Frau entgeht nichts. Eine eifersüchtige Frau arbeitet besser, als die Spionage der Polizei. Wie lange geht das schon, und wie lange wolltest du mir das noch verheimlichen?“ Er steht mir nun genau gegenüber, ist aufgestanden:„Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass es schon seit Monaten nicht mehr läuft. Mir ist langweilig geworden und ich brauchte Abwechslung, das war alles nichts besonderes, nichts mit Gefühlen – nur Sex.“ „Nur Sex? Nur – Sex?“, frage ich und ich merke wie meine Stimme zu beben beginnt, „Verzeih, aber für mich ist es nicht ersichtlich, wie man Sex und Liebe trennen könne, und das solltest du wissen!“ Er seufzt, streicht sich mit seinen Händen durchs Gesicht und die Haare:„Ich liebe ja nur dich, das weißt du doch, aber ich brauchte einfach etwas Anderes. Komm, gib mir noch 'ne Chance!“, er geht um den Tisch herum, kommt mir näher und will mich, wie selbstverständlich, in den Arm nehmen. Ich reiße mich aus seiner versuchten Umarmung los und gehe einige Schritte weg:„Spinnst du? Geh doch deine Schlampe umarmen!“ „Ach Schatz..!?“, säuselt er. Ich zische:„Dein 'Schatz' kannst du dir sonst wo hin stecken, ich will dass du gehst. Jetzt! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen! Nie mehr!“ Er gibt ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich:„Ach komm, Liebling, das ist doch verzeihbar, es war nur Sex, nichts weiter! Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst – ich weiß es!“ Wieder verließen einige warme Tränen meine Augen und ich schluchzte. Ja, natürlich liebe ich ihn noch. Aber ich kann das, was er getan hat, einfach nicht verzeihen, es geht nicht. „Weißt du, all die Monate in denen ich immer eifersüchtig war, meintest du es sei unbegründet und ich solle dir vertrauen und jetzt? Was sagst du jetzt dazu?“, frage ich ihn und lasse unbekümmert weitere Tränen mein Gesicht herabrinnen. Mit dem Kopf schüttelnd, lächelt er mich an:„Weißt du, das ist nur deine Schuld, hättest du dir bei allem was du getan hast, ein wenig mehr Mühe gegeben und mal ein paar Kilo abgenommen, wäre das alles nicht passiert und wegen deiner Eifersucht? Pah, die hat doch alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht, das ist alleine deine Schuld – DEINE!“ „Du hast ja nie was gesagt! Und ich hab doch alles gemacht um das Beste für dich zu sein!“, schluchze ich. Er lacht:„Ach ja, jetzt heulst du wieder und kommst auf die Schiene, schon klar! Weißt du, nimm doch mal ein paar Kilos ab und mach was aus dir, dann bin ich auch wieder mehr an dir interessiert und muss dir nicht fremdgehen!“, er dreht sich um und verlässt polternd das Haus. Ich breche in mich zusammen. Es ist so still, ich liege immer noch auf dem Esszimmerboden, in Embryonalstellung bedeckt mit der Schicht Salz, der getrockneten Tränen. Ich höre wie die Haustür aufgeht, er kommt herein. Wackelig rappel ich mich auf und gehe ihm nach oben hinterher:„Was willst du machen?“, fragte ich und fange an zu schluchzen als ich sehe, dass er dabei ist seine große Reisetasche zu packen. „Ich gehe! Es ist aus, ich will dich nicht mehr. Komm erst mal mit dir selber klar, mit deiner kranken Eifersucht – du bist krank!“, sagt er, „Wenn du wieder klar im Kopf bist und eventuell mal'n bisschen was abgenommen hast, will ich dich vielleicht wieder zurück. Bis dahin ciao!“, er schließt seine Tasche, nimmt sie unter den Arm und ist genauso schnell aus dem Haus draußen, wie er drinnen war. Wieder beginne ich innerlich zu beben, vor Wut, Verachtung ... Hass. Er geht sicherlich zu seiner Schlampe, ja ja, er wird schon noch merken was er davon hat. Die Bombe aus Trauer und Hass beginnt unermesslich zu wachsen und ich spüre wie sie tief in mir explodiert. Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen, meine Atmung sich zu beschleunigen und plötzlich füllt sich mein Körper mit einer unglaublichen Menge an Kraft, ich fühle mich so stark wie seit Monaten nicht mehr. Ich gehe, nein ich renne, die Treppe herunter, stehe im Wohnzimmer, die Haustür geschlossen und das wird sie auch die nächste Zeit bleiben, er würde nicht zurückkehren, das weiß ich. Zutiefst verletzt, voller Hass und Trauer und dennoch voller Kraft, stehe ich da. Ich sehe sie, überall. Beim Einkaufen, draußen auf der Straße, vor meinem geistigen Auge, wenn ich nachts zu Bett gehe erscheinen mir die Bilder ihrer Akte, überall. Im Fernsehen höre ich ihre Stimmen, im Radio höre ich seinen Namen, nachts wenn ich in die Nacht reinlausche höre ich ihr Stöhnen. Es reicht! Ich will sie nicht mehr sehen, nicht mehr hören, ich muss dem ein Ende setzen! „Zu verlieren hab ich doch sowieso nichts mehr!“, murmele ich vor mich hin, „Ich bin unglücklich und glücklich werde ich niemals mehr.“ Die Liebe ist ein Arschloch, dem bin ich mir sicher. Seit dem Tag an dem ich sah, was sie einem antut und wie sie einen zerstört. Die Liebe ist wie ein wildes Tier und wenn du nicht aufpasst, gehst du ihr in die Falle, du bist ihr Essen und am Ende bist du gefangen zwischen ihren Zähnen … und danach in ihrem Magen. Und nach Tagen oder Jahren, wenn du über deinen Verlust hinweg gekommen bist, würgt und spuckt sie dich wieder aus um das gleiche Spiel wieder mit dir zu spielen. Erinnert mich an meine Katze, welche ich als Kind hatte, wie sie erst mit ihrem Essen spielte, bevor sie es aß und dann die nicht verwertbaren Reste liegen ließ und genauso ist die Liebe. Am Anfang brennt man füreinander, die Liebe ist heiß, wie ein Feuer. Man ist Feuer und Flamme – Leidenschaft pur. Dann lassen die Gefühle immer mehr nach, wenn man nicht aufeinander Acht gibt. Man wird gefühlskalt zueinander, kalt wie die Antarktis. Und irgendwann – am Ende – tut es weh, wenn einer von beiden die Koffer packt und sagt, es ist aus! Widerlich! Ich betrete die Küche, gehe ans Küchenregal, hole ein großes Messer heraus. Schmunzelnd betrachte ich es:„Oh ja, du gefällst mir!“ Abwechselnd durchsuche ich alle Schubladen, nach etwas brauchbarem für meine Mission. Am Ende habe ich meine Hosentaschen vollgepackt mit einem Messer und ein paar Streichhölzern:„Ja, ich denke das sollte reichen“, murmele ich. „Ach Moment,“, ich schrecke auf, „fast hätte ich das Wichtigste vergessen!“, ich gehe ins Bad, an die untere Schublade des Schrankes und hole eine Packung Einweg-Gummi-Handschuhe heraus. Ich nehme mir für jede Hand einen und verstaue sie dann wieder im Schrank:„So, jetzt bin ich bereit!“ Auf dem Weg zu der Adresse von der ich weiß, dass ich sie dort beide antreffen werde, denke ich nochmals, zum gefühlten zehntausendsten Mal, über alles Geschehene nach. Wieder erscheinen die Bilder in meinem Kopf, die ich heute beseitigen werde. Ich streichle mir mehrmals über meinen Arm:„Alles okay, meine Liebe, nach der heutigen Nacht werden alle bösen Träume, alle Bilder in deinem Kopf weg sein. Du machst das schon, es wird alles wieder gut!“, ich lache vergnügt, „Ja, alles wird wieder gut!“ Ich stehe vor dem Haus in dem ihre Wohnung liegt, streife mir die Handschuhe über meine Hände und knacke mit einer meiner Haarnadeln das Hausschloss, das selbe bei ihrer Wohnungstür, welche ich wieder voller Behutsamkeit leise schließe. Von draußen hört man die Kirchenglocke, die 2:00 Uhr schlägt. „So spät schon, wird Zeit zu starten!“, kicher ich leise. Ihr Schlafzimmer war nicht zu verfehlen, dieses Schnarchen konnte ich von Tausenden anderen unterscheiden, es war Seines. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten betrete ich es und sehe sie in aller Seligkeit nebeneinander liegen, wie Verliebte, Arm in Arm. Ich könnte kotzen. Mit noch mehr Wut in den Knochen nehme ich mein Messer in die Hand und ziehe es durch ihr makelloses Gesicht. Sie schreit auf und sitzt mit einem Satz grade im Bett. Das Blut rinnt ihr Gesicht herab, wie heute Mittag bei mir die Tränen. Mit Panik in den Augen schubst sie ihn an und schreit noch lauter, als sie mich an ihrem Bettrand stehen sieht. „Was willst du hier? Bist du bescheuert?“, schreit sie mich an. Ich spucke ihr ins Gesicht:„Halt die Fresse, Schlampe!“ Gerade als sie auf mich springen will, halte ich mein Messer nach vorne und hinterlasse einen tiefen Schnitt in ihrem Gesicht. Ich beginne lauthals zu lachen und da packt mich die Raserei. Ich setze mich auf sie, verzweifelt versucht sie sich zu wehren, doch ich bin zu stark für sie. Wie traurig für das kleine Ding. Sie brüllt und zappelt doch ich ziehe mein Messer nur erbarmungslos durch ihr Gesicht, in alle Richtungen, mal tiefer, mal nur leicht. Schon bald war von ihrem ach so schönen Gesicht nicht mehr viel zu erkennen. Voller Panik sitzt er nur daneben, bis er versteht was hier vor sich geht, hatte ich schon ihr ganzes Gesicht zerschnitten. Wunderschön bemalt mit ihrem Blut, ein Make-Up schöner, als ich es je gesehen hatte. Er packt mich und zieht mich von ihr runter, doch ich trete ihm mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht, so dass er vom Bett herunter fällt und ohnmächtig wird, seine Nase liegt nun in einem ungewöhnlich schiefen Winkel in seinem Gesicht. Blitzschnell drehe ich mich wieder zu ihr um und sehe wie sie versucht vom Bett zu robben, wieder werfe ich mich auf sie, setze mich auf ihren Bauch, auf ihre Arme, so dass sie nicht versuchen kann mich zu schlagen. Ich nehme ihren Kiefer mit beiden Händen, reiße ihn auf, ich sehe wie ihre Mundwinkel beginnen auszureißen und durch ihr Schreien entwickelt es sich zu einem so genannten Chelsea Smile, so ein schönes Lächeln, doch das ist eher Nebensache, ich ziehe ihre Zunge soweit hinaus wie es nur möglich war ohne sie abzureißen. Mit meinem Mund komme ich ihrem immer näher und beiße ihr mit einem Bissen die Zunge ab, ich kaue genüsslich während sowohl aus ihrem, wie aus meinem Mund ihr Blut fließt. Sie schreit, doch ich lache und mir fallen dabei immer wieder Stücke ihrer Zunge aus dem Mund:„Ja, ha ha, jetzt wirst du nie wieder einem Mann Komplimente machen können, du dreckiges Miststück! Und ihn in deine schönen blauen Augen starren lassen, wirst du wohl gleich auch nicht mehr!“ Sie gibt unverständliche Laute von sich, will wahrscheinlich irgendetwas sagen, doch ich halte meine linke Hand in die Höhe und stoße ihr zwei meiner Finger in ihre tiefblauen Augen. „Pscht pscht, schreie doch nicht so laut, sonst hört uns noch einer!“, säusle ich und stopfe ihr eine Socke in den Mund, welche unten auf dem Boden lag. Ihre Schreie werden gedämpft und nun beginnt das, worauf ich mich schon die ganze Zeit am meisten freue. Das Blut läuft aus ihren Augen und es sieht fast so aus als würde sie weinen, so wunderschön liegt sie da, lächelt mich mit ihrem aufgerissenen Mund an und weint dennoch. In gewisser Weise erinnert sie mich an mich selbst. Wieder nehme ich mein Messer, welches ich neben mich gelegt habe, in die Hand und beginne oben an ihrer Kopfhaut, unter dem Ansatz der Haare ihre Haut bis auf die Knochen aufzuschneiden. Wie eine Kartoffel beginne ich sie zu schälen. Sobald ich die Stirn bereits von ihrem Schädel gelöst habe, beginnt ihr Schreien langsam zu verstummen, das war wohl zu viel für sie. Ich nehme ihre Stirnhaut in die Hand und ziehe sie immer ein bisschen weiter herunter, enthäute sie, so dass sie nie wieder einen Mann mit ihrer wunderschönen Haut zur Tuchfühlung einladen kann. Gerade als ich an ihrem Hals angekommen bin, oh ihre Haut löst sich so schön flüssig von ihren Knochen, wacht und steht er auf und fängt an zu weinen. „Was... was hast du getan?“, fragt er, „Warum?“ Er schreit. Ich lache laut auf:„Du wirst der Nächste sein!“, ich erhebe mich von ihr, lasse ihre schlabbrige Haut neben sie klatschen und gehe auf ihn zu. „Aber warum, ich habe nichts getan. Ich dachte wir hätten das geklärt gehabt?!“, versucht er sich herauszureden. Er macht auf unschuldig, so wie er es immer tat, tut so als hätte er eine reine Seele, nichts getan, redet weiter, wohl eher gesagt brüllt er mich an. Ich ergötze mich daran zu sehen wie er leidet, voller Verzweiflung und ich lache. „Du... du Monster!“, schreit er und versucht aus dem Zimmer zu rennen. Ich springe auf ihn, mein Messer immer noch in der Hand und steche mehrmals auf ihn ein, so dass das Blut nur so spritzt. Es ist still – für einen Moment. Von draußen höre ich die Sirenen eines Polizeiautos. Die Küche nach etwas brennbarem durchsuchend, finde ich einen kleinen Kanister mit Benzin, wahrscheinlich zum Putzen. Ich nehme den Kanister und verschütte ihn im ganzen Schlafzimmer, über ihn und sie, über dem von Blut getränkten Bett, einfach überall. Die Ruhe in Person entzünde ich ein Streichholz und werfe es auf das rote, nach Benzin riechende Bett:„Fahrt zur Hölle!“ Mit langsamen Schritten gehe ich in Richtung Türe, die genau in diesem Moment aufspringt und Beamte hineinströmen. Sie halten mich fest und ich versuche nicht einmal mich zu wehren, frage mich was sie von mir wollen. „Sie wissen, dass wir sie wegen zweifachen Mordes anklagen?“, fragt der Richter mich. Grinsend entgegne ich:„Ja, allerdings verstehe ich immer noch nicht, warum das denn alles so schlimm sein soll?!“, ist doch alles gut so wie es jetzt ist. Seine Augen weiten sich:„Sie wissen nicht, warum es schlimm ist, dass sie diese zwei unschuldigen Menschen umgebracht haben?“ „Unschuldig?“, frage ich, „Unschuldig?, schreie ich, „Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst, sie haben mich getötet und ich habe es ihnen nur zurückgegeben!“ „Wie meinen sie das, dass Herr F. und Frau P. sie umgebracht haben?“, fragt der Richter mich und beugt sich auf seinem Podium nach vorne. So eine dumme Frage, ich lache:„Ha ha ha, wie sie mich getötet haben, fragen sie? Ich habe sie gesehen, sie haben gefickt!“, ich beginne zu schreien, „Und sie fragen ernsthaft wie sie mich getötet haben?“, der blöde Bastard soll mal nachdenken. „Bitte, bleiben sie ruhig!“ „'n Scheißdreck bleib ich. Dieses Miststück hat es verdient, dass ich sie zerstückelt habe und er hat es ebenso verdient, dass ich ihm das Herz zerlöchert habe, so wie er meins in tausend Stücke hat zerfallen lassen!“, dieses blöde Arschloch, ich hätte ihn zerlöchern sollen wie einen Käse, so dass man nicht mal mehr erkannt hätte wer er ist. Schockiert schaut mich der Richter an, die Sicherheitsmänner sind schon ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen. „Wir sind quitt!“, sage ich, „Sie sind tot und ich bin tot. Nur das sie es körperlich sind und ich es geistig bin!“, ich lache laut, „Ja ha, sie sind tot. Tot. Tot. Tot!“ Es herrscht Stille im Raum, alle schauen mich an. Sie sollen weg gucken! „Jetzt wird alles wieder besser werden!“, murmle ich, stehe von meinem Stuhl auf, „Wo ist der Ausgang?“ Ich grinse, was freue ich mich schon wieder nach Hause zu können, hoffentlich sind die bald fertig mit ihrem Gelaber. Plötzlich spüre ich mehrere Hände am Rücken, etwas kaltes an meinen Handgelenken und schneller als ich gucken und mich wehren konnte, hatten mich diese widerlichen Polizisten bereits abgeführt. Sie haben mich in einen schönen Raum gebracht. Mein Zimmer hat gelbe Wände. Ich habe einen Tisch und ganz viele schneeweiße Blätter zum Malen und viele bunte Stifte, sie sind ganz weich wie Knete. Leider kann ich damit niemandem wehtun, nicht mal mir selber. Ich habe hier nichts mit was ich jemandem wehtun kann, das ist traurig, ich will mir wehtun. Meine Arme betrachtend sehe ich viele lange Wunden, hi hi, das waren meine Fingernägel, sie tun so schön weh, meistens mache ich das, wenn sie mich zu diesen hässlichen Gesprächen mit diesem Mann zwingen. Er sagt immer, ich soll ihm erzählen was ich denke, ich lache laut, als ob ich ihm das erzähle. Oft geben mir die Frauen hier dann Spritzen und danach werde ich ganz ruhig und schlafe ein, tief und fest ohne zu träumen. Ich will nicht träumen, meine Träume tun mir weh. Immer noch sehe und höre ich sie und ihn, die Bilder sind nicht verschwunden. Es ist wie ein Fluch der auf mir liegt, immer muss ich daran denken, noch schlimmer als damals bevor … bevor ich ihr mickriges Dasein beendet habe. Ich glaube ich sollte meines auch beenden, vielleicht gehen die Bilder dann weg. Kann man im Jenseits verflucht sein? Ich will nicht leben, es tut mir weh. Zitternd stehe ich auf, gehe an die Tür meines Zimmers, und schaue aus dem kleinen Fenster, welches darin war. Ich beginne zu weinen, ich will nicht mehr! Voller Hass auf diese Bilder, ihn und sie und, um es nicht zu vergessen, auf mich selber, schlage ich gegen die Tür und schreie:„Bitte, bitte gebt mir Gift! Bitte, bitte gebt mir Gift!“ Eine dieser Frauen in den weißen Kitteln öffnet die Tür, drückt mich in die Richtung meines Bettes und steckt mir eine Spritze in den Arm. Oh, jetzt werde ich wieder schlafen können, ohne Träume, ohne sie und ihn und doch sind sie in Gedanken immer bei mir. Sie sollen sterben! Tot, tot, tot! Ich werde schläfrig, die Frau legt mich in mein Bett, deckt mich zu und verlässt den Raum. Mehrmals dreht sie den Schlüssel von außen herum, so dass ich nicht weg kann. Warum darf ich nicht weg? Ich bin doch ein liebes Mädchen. Ich schließe meine Augen. Schlafe – leider nicht für immer. CanNibalCoOkie (Diskussion) 17:16, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:NSFW